


Swimming Lessons

by fvckin_gay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Death, Drowning, Homiecide, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckin_gay/pseuds/fvckin_gay
Summary: “Nothing wrong with getting a little soaked, Sapnap!” Dream yells as he holds his friend under.Co-written by passmethemolly (link in notes)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133
Collections: CoG Writing Tournament Fics





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passmethemolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/gifts).



> written with the prompt “unique soak”
> 
> passmethemolly: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/pseuds/passmethemolly

Sapnap couldn’t run any faster even if he tried. 

His adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from stumbling over his feet, running icy in his veins despite the hot air around him. He ignored the branches and thorns scraping his arms raw. He needed to keep the distance between him and Dream and if that meant he had to push himself past his limit- then so be it. 

His lungs burned for air as he panted quick breaths in and out, small cries of fear escaping his throat when he would feel the tip of Dream’s sword catch on the back of his shirt. He didn’t know how his insane friend managed to keep up, they’ve been playing cat and mouse for God knows how long- but the closer Dream got to Sapnap, the more it seemed to fuel his thirst for blood. 

He takes a sharp left with his feet sliding on the forest floor to keep up with his body. He was hoping to head deeper into the bramble (he didn’t) and get Dream off his back, but wearing black and white in a place filled with green did not benefit him. It benefitted Dream though because as Sapnap dug his heels into the dirt to keep from tumbling down into the lake beneath him, he couldn’t see or hear his hunter. 

He salvages a quick second to take a deep breath, chest still heaving from the run. His heart was pounding in his ears and his hands shook as he held up his shield in front of him. Sapnap turned slowly to where Dream was supposed to be. The air was still around him. He could hear nothing but the chirp of birds and the wind gently shook the branches. He couldn’t see that mocking smiley face mask staring back at him. Just leaves, sticks, and roots reaching out to him. 

Sapnap’s brown eyes scan each and every branch carefully- picking up any movement or anything out of place. He takes a cautious step towards the forest again. The last thing he wanted was to be shoved into the lake below and give his hunter the victory. 

However, the universe had different plans because as he took a more confident step- he’s shoved. 

He didn’t know where Dream came from, but one moment he was just feet away from the cliff and now his arms were pinwheeling comically as his balance threatened to send him falling. Dream was back in front of him with a sick grin on his face. He was taking measured steps to Sapnap and his sword was drawing a sharp line behind him as he dragged it on the ground. 

“Dream! Dream- buddy, my main man-  _ please _ ,” Sapnap pleads, voice breaking as he forces out a laugh. He was cornered. Heels lined up with the edge and Dream’s sword lifting to his chin, there was nowhere to go. Sapnap hated that Dream didn’t even seem out of breath from the chase while his chest was still burning. 

Sapnap’s heart thuds against his ribs as he feels the sword dig into his throat slightly, making his face tilt up to Dream’s. 

“You put up more of a fight than I thought you would,” he says. Sapnap swallows but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to see Dream’s eyes to know that his friend was looking just over his shoulder at the murky lake water below them. 

“Dream…” Sapnap pleads again quietly. “Don’t do it. Don’t you do it, man. I swear to God-”

Then he’s tackled. 

His stomach drops as the wind whips around them, the world blurring around him as they fall into the chilled water with a painful force. With no shield or sword in his hand, he was defenseless from his unhinged hunter. Sapnap’s world is muffled as they sink underwater; the breath knocked from his lungs and his spine tingling from the impact. He wrestles with Dream, hands clamped around his friend’s wrists as he struggles to pull the hands off from around his neck. 

He kicks Dream in the stomach and he lets go of Sapnap’s neck, who wastes no time kicking up to the surface and gulps in the air. He treads water for a minute, head practically spinning in circles as he tries to find Dream again. Something about being in the water this time really made everything ten times worse. He couldn’t see what was under or around him clearly. The plus side was that Dream showed himself to Sapnap first so he knew where he was coming from this time. The downside? Dream was back on top of him and shoving his head underwater. 

“Nothing wrong with getting a little soaked, Sapnap!” Dream yells as he holds his friend under. He even has the audacity to use Sapnap’s back as a platform to kneel on and he clings to his shoulders and presses his hand back on his neck- Sapnap’s hair balled in Dream’s tight fist. 

Sapnap chokes on the water, head pounding and pulse behind his eyes, and he felt like lead. His arms pulled against Dream’s but it was lazy and uncoordinated like he was just giving him pats of good luck. His legs wouldn’t move and his body screamed for him to take a breath. 

So he did. 

He inhales and floods his lungs with the sweet water, spreading a new fire throughout his body. A fire that burned like acid and felt like a million bricks were placed on his chest and his eyes bulged. He coughs, letting more water in and he hears Dream laugh. It was a terrifying laugh though. A laugh crazy and evil and loud enough that Sapnap could hear it clearly even under the water. Sapnap was going to lose his life as his best friend lost his mind.

—————

All-in-all, Dream’s day has been pretty decent. That’s about as much as could be said when he has his best friend’s throat locked in a death grip, holding his head underwater. To be fair, he’s not exactly in a sane state of mind. His vision is clouded and his thoughts don’t sound like his own, he’s not even sure he recognizes the person he’s doing his best to drown. But he thinks it’s probably for the best.

A laugh bubbles up in Dream’s throat, clawing its way to the surface with a maniacal screech.

With his hands wrapped tightly around his victim’s throat, he can feel his pulse get faster and faster, losing all sense of rhythm.

And with a few weak throbs against his skin, it’s gone. Dream freezes up. His vision clears as the weight of what just happened sinks in and he slowly releases his friend from his grip.

All he can do is stare in silence as he watches Sapnap sink slowly in the water. An anguished cry escapes from his mouth, but it sounds distant to him. After a few seconds, he comes to his senses though and reaches for cold hands. They don’t reach back.

Dream’s breaths turn shallow and desperate, tears pricking at his eyes as he drags Sapnap’s body out of the water.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean it! Sapnap, please it was just a prank, bro! Fuck!” He shouts, hands wavering above his friend’s lifeless body. He vaguely remembers something about pushing down on his chest to the tune of some song, but he’d be damned if he could actually remember what it was. But something was better than nothing and he started performing what he hoped was at least semi-adequate CPR.

“Come on, Sapnap, come on! I didn’t mean to, I swear, it was an accident! You can make it! Just- please…”

He hears a small gasping noise and looks expectantly at Sapnap’s face, searching for the slightest sign it might’ve been him. Dream’s prayers are answered as he sees his eyes flutter and his body convulse in a hacking cough. Dream scrambles away to let Sapnap turn over and cough up what must be nearly a liter of water. 

“You asshole,” Sapnap wheezes, his eyes turned towards Dream as he struggles to catch his breath. Dream lets out a sound caught between a sob and a laugh. Sapnap tries to laugh too but is thrown into another coughing fit. 

“I’m so sorry, man, I didn’t-” Dream starts to apologize, but is cut off with a wave of Sapnap’s hand. 

“Don’t,” he says weakly. “That was just… a really unique swimming lesson.”

“Yeah, the last of its kind. I think we’re both better off not going near the water again.”

“For sure.”


End file.
